


Crimson Love

by ImTheKingOfPenguins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, I made this at 2:30 am, Probably some Dumbledore bashing in the future, The founders heirs, no beta we die like I will if I dont get sleep soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheKingOfPenguins/pseuds/ImTheKingOfPenguins
Summary: The "light" side lost.Now Hermione is gonna go back in time to fix it with three loyal friends.Let's hope she doesn't have a mental break down before that tho.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Crimson Love

**Author's Note:**

> I will make a better summary when I'm not so sleepy.

The small dining room was darkly light. Dark shadows painted the sky-blue walls. The last survivors sat quietly and ate. It had been five years since Voldemort won. Five years of hiding and fighting. Few had survived for this long. The air felt heavy as they all knew what had to happen. Hermione couldn’t help but tab her wand nervously against the small dining table. Everything would go down in a few hours.

  
She felt a light hand on her leg and she met the deep blue eyes of her love. Fleur gave her a soft smile genuine smile, but it was soon mixed with worry. Hermione tried to smile back but the nerves got the better of her, so she just leaned her head on the taller girl’s shoulder for support. She had no doubt that without Fleur she would have had lost her mind years ago. _A body falls to the ground as spells are cast all around her. The blood pool soaking the marron sweater._ She shook her memory off. She would not let that happen again.

  
“We are not all going to make it back, are we?” The quiet voice of Draco broke the silence. She sighed deeply. How could it all have gone so wrong? They had lost too many people yesterday. They had been on a mission to raid a warehouse to get the last ingredients, but something had gone wrong. They had lost Dora, Molly and Minerva. They decided to take keep the death eaters occupied, so the rest could get away.

  
“No.” Her voice cracked and she swallowed hard. “Right now, we only have enough for four people.”

  
He nodded slowly. “That’s going to change everything…”

  
She could only silently agree. The plan was to get all ten people back and change the future. They could now only send four. With only a few hours left they could not have time to make a new plan. The question now was; who would have the toolset to do it. She looked around on her last standing friends. Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fleur, George and Draco. All with different toolsets. All with different weaknesses and strengths. How would they possibly- She got pushed out of her thoughts as Fleur squeezed her hand tight.

  
“I will stay.” All eyes landed of George, who looked down at his half-eaten food. “You all have more important-”

  
“That’s not true.” Ginny cut in, but he just shook his head.

  
“I have survived for so long, but I don’t think I could handle the pressure of this mission.” He smiled sadly as he looked at her. “and if I’m honest… I-if I could live in a world where I didn’t know what it was like to lose _him_. I would choose it in a heartbeat.”

  
Silence filled the room once more. The loss of Fred was always an open wound for George. For a while, George had tried dying his hair, but even then. His face would always remind him of his lost half.

  
“I shouldn’t go either.” Their glances shot to Draco. He straightened posture. “Even if I would be a good choice it would be too dangerous. My father keeps an eye on me and without any adults to have my back… It would be too dangerous.” His eyes landed on Fleur. His eyes were unreadable. “Besides we need the heirs…”  
Hermione felt her whole world break apart. No. This could not be happening. She couldn’t do it without Fleur. Her panicked eyes were met with hesitation by Fleur. She could see the gears turning in Fleur's head. No. She couldn’t seriously be considering this.

  
“No. That won’t do.” The dreamy voice of Luna demanded their attention. Her fascination with none existing beings was still standing strong. After all these years Luna was still as weird as she always had been, but she was reliable, loyal, and over the years they had all learned. It didn’t matter who talked at the meetings. If Luna said something it would be worth listening to. “I will stay. Fleur will be needed.”

  
Luna mindlessly looked towards the door. “Oh, Hermione. He is waiting for you.”

  
Hermione didn’t even glance at the door behind her. She knew nothing would be there. He would be waiting in the old study. She just bowed her head in acknowledgement before reluctantly moving from Fleur's side. “You guys keep discussing stuff.”

  
Hermione went out the door and into the small shabby hallway and into the study where she was meet with the familiar portrait of a man with a thin white beard and green eyes. His head tilted into a curious look as he watched her take a seat on the couch directly pointed towards him.

  
“So-” His voice was stern and forceful. “things are not looking good, my heiress.”

  
“No-” She crossed her arms and leaned into a more comfortable position. “they are not looking good, Salazar.”

**Author's Note:**

> edit: double spacing


End file.
